stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Tactical Assault (Redemption RP)
The warp core temperature continues to rise to dangerous levels and with Engineering sealed off, Kaialin and Lorkesh must find a way to stop a breach from destroying the Geronimo. Helmsman Teben spots a small metaphasic nebula nearby, and Kaialin plots a course, knowing that the radiation inside might slow the matter/antimatter reaction in the core. It works, but main power is down and after a staff meeting where Kaialin makes it clear that getting the Captain back is a top priority, everyone gets to work on repairing the ship. Meanwhile, the computer tracks the warp trail of the alien ship that kidnapped Captain Lewis, and produces a set of coordinates that was the heading of the alien ship. Stellar Cartography reports that this is the location of a small planetoid deeper inside the HoMoh sector. Kaialin sets a course and the ship goes to warp as soon as the engines are operational again. Vulcan CSO T'Val's long range sensors show that in orbit of the planetoid is an automated weapons platform of considerable armament, and in Geronimo's present condition, she finds it unlikely that the ship could survive. It is an illogical course of action to risk the whole ship for one member of the crew, but as the other crewmembers point out, that one member is the Captain. Kaialin prepares the ship for battle. Teben suggests that to confuse the weapons platform long enough for a rescue team to shuttle down, the Geronimo performs the "Picard Maneuver", where the ship engages its warp engines for a split second so that on the weapon platform's scanners, the ship appears in two places at once. Arriving in orbit of the planetoid, Teben successfully performs the maneuver and the platform is momentarily disabled, although not before the ship takes some more hits. Kaialin quickly prepares an away team and leaving a battle wounded Lorkesh in command of Geronimo, the crew shuttle down to an old abandoned Klingon outpost where the aliens are presumably holding Captain Lewis. The name of the aliens is finally discovered when the crew quietly enter the base. The Camaroona are using the Klingon outpost as a scientific research center and guards are everywhere. Kaialin realizes that stealth will not get the crew far in this situation, and orders a direct storm of the facility. The teams burst in and stun any Camaroonans they come across, although Teben is shot in the leg during the fight. Kaialin and CMO Ian find Captain Lewis asleep in a holding chamber, obviously having been abused. Waking up, Lewis is grateful for the rescue, but tells his crew that the aliens have done a complete brain scan and for reasons the Captain refuses to reveal, and they need to destroy the data padd that it is stored on. Suddenly, an alarm sounds, and the Camaronnans start to evacuate back to their ship, not wanting to remain here now that Geronimo has discovered them. Having shuttled back up to Geronimo, Lewis orders the alien ship to be captured in a tractor beam so that the data padd can be taken, but as soon as the Camaroonan ship is disabled, it self destructs, obviously destroying the data and leaving a lot of questions unanswered... Things on Geronimo soon get back to normal, with Kaialin vomiting on the Captain's chair again and T'Val running around the bridge stunning people with a phaser rifle. Captain Lewis' period of rest is cut short however, when Starfleet informs him that Geronimo will be subject to an Admiral's inspection in just five days! (Star Trek: Redemption)